In DE 195 42 108 A1, an independent wheel suspension for the wheels of a motor vehicle is described. The independent wheel suspension described comprises a transverse leaf spring extending from wheel to wheel the free ends of which in each case are articulated on wheel carriers of the wheels via ball joints. The transverse leaf spring is supported on the vehicle body via two symmetrical bearing points arranged outside the middle of the axle. Furthermore, the transverse leaf spring is supported in the vertical direction, which is in upper direction by a level-controlling actuator acting on said transverse leaf spring, which actuator in itself is not of a spring type. The actuator described there only allows a limited level control.
A spring shackle fastened to a frame of a chassis is described in DE 36 37 281 A1. The spring shackle is equipped with elastic support bearings arranged spaced from one another in longitudinal direction of a leaf spring to be supported. The support bearings act together with a spring end of the leaf spring. Furthermore, a progressively acting spring suspension for vehicles where the spring hardness of leaf spring packages adapts itself automatically to the respective load is described in DE 31 05 383 A1. A leaf spring package in this case has a guide leaf mounted on the vehicle frame and a spring leaf of larger width arranged below the former. In addition, support pairs with rolling-off surfaces are fastened on the vehicle. In the unloaded or already loaded state of the vehicle, no contact of the leaf spring package with the rolling-off surfaces takes place. When the load increases, the spring leaf rolls off the rolling-off surfaces of the two support pairs. The effective spring length of the spring leaf is shortened and the spring suspension is stiffened. Such leaf spring pairs require additional installation space.
In view of the foregoing, at least one object is to provide a vehicle with an improved spring suspension. In addition, other objects, desirable features, and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.